


A Hetes alany

by Andro



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Family, Friendship, Gen, Human Experimentation, Illnesses, M/M, Psychological Torture, Sexual Abuse, Torture
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andro/pseuds/Andro
Summary: Amikor Edward Elric véletlenül kihallgat egy beszélgetést a Hármas Laborban zajló szupertitkos kutatásról, nem tudja megállni, hogy ne üsse bele az orrát olyanba, amihez semmi köze. Amikor pedig kiderül, hogy a kutatás célja és személye egy élő, valódi homonculus, a fiatal alkimista nem tud ellenállni az alkalomnak, hogy ő maga is szemügyre vegye a lényt. Ám a találkozása Envyvel, a rejtélyes, borzalmas körülmények között tartott Hetes Alannyal olyan láncreakciót indít el, amelyre Ed álmában sem gondolt. Amikor pedig arra készül, hogy megszöktesse a homonculust, még nem is sejti, hogy olyan kalamajkába keveredett, amely nemcsak kettőjük életére lesz hatással, de azokéra is, akik fontosak a fiú számára.





	A Hetes alany

A Központi Városra, Amestris fővárosára rátelepedett az éjszakai csend. Az emberek többsége békésen aludta álmát, nem törődve semmivel. Már a Parancsnokság legtöbb dolgozója is odahaza volt, pihenve, feltöltődve a másnapi munkára. Csak egyetlen helyen dolgoztak még, a város egyik laboratóriumában, nevezetesen a híres Harmadik Laboratóriumban, annak is a legmélyén. A hely híres volt arról, hogy különféle kísérleteket végeztek, főleg kimérákat és más lényeket alkottak, vizsgáltak az itt dolgozó tudósok. Arról azonban, ami a felszín alatt, a mélyben, egy titkos helyiségben folyt, kevesen tudtak, és azok sem beszéltek róla. Titok volt, rettenetes titok, amelynek felfedésével akár az életükkel fizethettek volna. 

Az említett helyiség ugyanolyan négyszögletes volt, mint a társai, középen egy fémből készült vizsgálóasztallal, a falnál több polcos és üveges szekrénnyel, amelyekben mindenféle vegyszereket, gyógyszereket, vagy ezek összetevőit tárolták csinos kis fiolákban, tégelyekben és üvegcsékben. Jó néhány polcon, dobozokban mindenféle, a műtétekhez szükséges, fertőtlenített eszközöket tároltak, csontfűrészeket, szikéket, injekciós tűket, mindent, amire csak szükség lehet. Egy külön szekrény szolgált arra, hogy az itt dolgozó tudósok abban tárolják a kesztyűket, maszkokat, köpenyeket, hogy ne koszoljanak össze semmit, és ők maguk se fertőződhessenek meg. Ezen kívül a helyiség egyik sarkában egy ketrec állt, régi, fémből készült, kényelmetlennek tűnő alkotmány, amelyen alaposan látszottak már az évek. Ajtaja jelenleg nyitva állt, látni engedve, hogy jelenleg üres, lakója ugyanis ebben a pillanatban a műtőasztalon feküdt mozdulatlanul, mintha bizony halott lenne.   
Holott nagyon is élt a fiatal fiú, mert bár mellkasa nem süllyedt-emelkedett, mégsem volt halott. Karcsú volt, bőre már-már betegesen sápadt, halott fehér színű, hosszú haja annyira sötétzöld, hogy majdnem feketének tűnt. Teljesen meztelen volt, mellkasán egy félig behegedt, hosszú sebet lehetett látni, amelyből még csordogált a vér. Tisztán látszott a vágás nyoma, amelyet alig fél órája ejtettek rajta, a két tudós pedig, akik az asztal két oldalán álltak, érdeklődve figyelték a gyors gyógyulást.   
– Ezúttal gyorsabb, mint egy hete – jegyezte meg az egyik férfi, egy negyvenes éveiben járó orvos. Jó húsban levő alak volt, és bár arcán már látszottak az évek, barna szemei élénken csillogtak. – Úgy tűnik, a regenerációs képessége egyre fejlődik. Maga mit gondol, Dr. Hole?  
– Valóban úgy tűnik – felelte a Dr. Hole-nak nevezett férfi. Ő a harmincas évei elején járt, magas, szikár termetű ember volt, két kisfiú büszke édesapja, akiknek fogalmuk sem volt, hogy a papájuk mivel keresi a kenyérre valót. – Ez veszélyessé teheti. Amondó vagyok, meg kéne semmisíteni, de a Führer persze nem engedi.  
– Addig jó nekünk, míg nem engedi – válaszolta az első férfi, név szerint Dr. Samuel Farrell. – Ne legyen ilyen érzelgős, Daniel, az nem tesz jót magának. A végén olyan lesz, mint az a vén szentimentális Marcoh. Nézze meg, mire ment a nagy jószívűségével! Ez a lény a miénk, mi hoztuk létre és ha ez is kinyuvad, megnézhetjük magunkat, arra mérget vehet. Akkor a legkisebb gondunk az lesz, hogy új munka után nézzünk.  
Daniel Hole egy szót sem szólt. Nagyon jól tudta, hogy a másik orvos mire céloz. Eddig hat alanyt sikerült megölniük a túlzott kísérletezéssel, de azok úgysem voltak elég tökéletesek. A mostani, amely itt feküdt, és Daniel egy kósza pillanatában Envynek keresztelt el, sokkal szívósabb és strapabíróbb volt a többinél. Technikailag nem volt éppen célja elnevezni a homonculust, a Hetes alany tökéletes név volt számára, de mégis valahogy ő nem tudott rá teljesen tárgyként tekinteni. Mindig ez volt a gyengéje, ezt ő is tudta, mert azzal, hogy nevet adott neki, tulajdonképpen személyiséggel ruházta fel. És minthogy köztudottan egy homonculusnak nincsenek érzései, nincs lelke, ilyetén formán személyisége sem lehet. 

Igen, az asztalon fekvő alak egy homonculus volt, egy mesterségesen létrehozott, emberformájú lény, amely sosem hagyta el még eme falakat, mióta tizenöt évvel ezelőtt „megszületett”. Hogy ki volt azelőtt, az lényegtelen volt, senki sem foglalkozott vele, csak azzal, hogy használható legyen a genetikai kísérletekhez. Ha pedig esetleg elhasználódna, ugyanúgy ki lehet cserélni egy hasznosabb, strapabíróbb példányra, mint az elődeit. Holttestekből sosem volt hiány, ahogy olyan bolond alkimistákból sem, akik bármit feláldoztak volna a sikerért. Elvégre nem mindenki mondhatja el magáról, hogy sikeresen létrehozott egy élő, lélegző homonculust, akármi volt is az ára az elvileg tiltott humán transzmutációnak.   
Még Danielnek is el kellett ismernie, hogy az eddig létrehozott lények közül Envy bírta a legtovább a kísérleteket és a sebészeti beavatkozásokat. Habár a homonculus már akkor élt, amikor ő idekerült hat évvel ezelőtt, de hallott történeteket, hogy az előzőek alig bírták tovább néhány évnél, aztán egyszerűen elsorvadtak és szétfolytak. Szó szerint, miután minden erejüket elvesztették. De ez, akit csak Hetes alanyként tartottak számon, meglehetősen szívósnak bizonyult, így a Führer egyelőre nem tervezett többet létre hozatni belőle. Elvégre egy homonculust még féken lehet tartani gyógyszerekkel, nyugtatókkal, megvonásokkal, vagy erőszakkal. De egynél többel már gondok lehetnek, főleg, ha esetleg szövetkeznének egymással. Daniel Hole nem volt ostoba, és tisztában volt vele, hogy az asztalon fekvő lény sem teljesen hülye annak ellenére, hogy semmit sem ismert a laboratóriumi szobán kívül, ahol az eddigi életét töltötte. Eredetileg hárman tanulmányozták a lényt, de a csapat harmadik tagja, Dr. Edmund Gessler a héten szabadságon volt, így Danielnek és Samuelnek kellett mindent elrendeznie. Daniel nem is bánta, mert Edmund, bár remek koponya volt, úgy kente-vágta az anatómiát, mint senki más, de hatalmas szadizmus munkált benne, ami mindig megrémisztette a másikat.   
– Úgy tűnik, az alany kezd magához térni – Dr. Farrell hangja kirángatta a fiatalabb doktort a gondolatai közül, majd az asztalra meredt.  
Valóban, Envy kezdett ébredezni, angyali szépségű arca megmozdult, szemhéjai lassan felnyíltak, látni engedve tökéletesen lila színű, gyönyörű szemeit, amelyek, amint a lény észlelte az orvosok jelenlétét, rémülettől tágult ki. Riadtan kapkodta a fejét jobbra-balra, kezeit is próbálta felemelni, de azokat gondosan az asztalhoz bilincselték. Aztán megérezte a fájdalmat a mellkasán, az égető, izzó fájdalmat, amiről azonnal tudta, mi az. Újra felvágták, újra belevágtak, újra eltávolítottak valamit, ami majd úgyis visszanő.   
– Tegye rá a nyakörvet, és rakja vissza a ketrecbe, mielőtt teljesen magához térne – mondta Dr. Farrell, Daniel pedig szó nélkül engedelmeskedett. – Ha a tudatánál van, a végén veszélyes lehet.   
Envy hagyta magát, még túlságosan kába volt, hogy ellenkezzen, azon kívül tudta, hogy úgy sincs esélye. Le volt gyengülve, a gyógyszer még nem ürült ki a szervezetéből és csak sejtette, hogy megint valami új szert próbálhattak ki rajta. Valami erősebbet, mert a legutóbbi már nem használt annyira. Érezte, hogy a fémből készült nyakörv a nyaka köré feszül, majd ahogy Dr. Hole eltávolította a kezét és lábát fogva tartó bilincseket. Megmozdult, a teste megfeszült, készen állt bármire, amit a tudósok tartogattak még mielőtt visszateszik a helyére. De Daniel csak nem túl gyengéden a földre lökte, amitől Envy beütötte a könyökét és az oldalát. Felszisszent, felnyögött, de semmi sem történt. Arra következtetett, hogy későre járhat már, és kínzói is fáradtak. Daniel a ketrechez húzta, majd durván belökte, hogy a homonculus feje az egyik falnak csapódott. Envy fájdalmasan felkiáltott, de senki sem figyelt rá, csak a ketrec ajtaja csapódott be, majd került rá a lakat olyan módon, hogy ne tudja kinyitni, ne férjen hozzá. Összehúzta magát, egészen a ketrec másik felébe húzódva, minél távolabb az ajtótól, amikor valami kemény koppant a lábánál. Valami meghatározhatatlan alakú, nem túl nagy, vörös dolog. Egy kő.  
– Nesze! – mondta Samuel, nem túl barátságosan, majd belerúgott a ketrecbe, mire Envy felvinnyogott ijedtében és még inkább összehúzta magát. – Ennyit kapsz, légy hálás, korcs!  
A homonculus óvatosan, minden erejét összeszedve kinyúlt, elvéve a követ, majd szinte két harapásra falta fel. Érezte, ahogy a kő ereje beleáramlik, és segít begyógyítani a sebét, elmulasztani a fájdalmat. Nem volt sok, de pont elég arra, hogy ne hagyja el az összes ereje. Elvégre, amíg haszna van, nem ölik meg, ezt ő is tudta. Csak mikor már a kő hatott, jutott el a tudatáig, hogy a szokásos három orvosból csak kettő volt jelen ma este. Nem mintha örült volna neki, de valamelyest meg is nyugodott, hogy ma legalább csak a szokásos eljárásokban volt része. Nem volt másfajta kínzás, nem volt rugdosás, korbács, vagy pláne nem volt… Envy összerezzent a gondolatára is, hogy mi szokott történni, ha esetleg Dr. Edmund Gesslerrel kettesben marad. A harmincas évei végén járó tudós ugyanis nemigen válogatott az eszközökben, ha engedelmességre akarta bírni a homonculust.   
Hallotta, ahogy a másik kettő még beszélget, átöltözik, majd az ajtó felé indul. Kiléptek az ajtón, amelyen Envy még sosem tette ki a lábát, lekapcsolták a villanyt, majd csak a kulcs zörgése hallatszott, mígnem végleg csend borult volna a laboratóriumra. Envy még rettegve, könnyes szemekkel a falhoz lapulva hallgatózott pár percig, hiszen sosem tudhatta, hogy kínzói visszajönnek-e még, de amikor nem hallott semmit, lassan megnyugodott. A légzése is lassabbá vált, a szívverése is egyenletes lett, csak a teste remegése árulta el, hogy bármilyen nyugodtnak is tűnik, feszült és halálra van rémülve. Pont úgy, mint tizenöt éve minden egyes nap, mióta az orvosok kísérleteznek rajta. Aztán lassan a fáradtság erőt vett rajta, és mély, álomtalan álomba merült. Tudta, hogy most egy időre nyugta lesz, amíg azok vissza nem jönnek, hogy újra fájdalmat okozzanak neki.

~*~

Edward Elric meglehetősen morcosan lépkedett Roy Mustang ezredes irodája felé. Már későre járt, ő pedig fáradt volt, éhes és meglehetősen nehezére esett megmászni azokat az ostoba lépcsőket, amelyek felettese emeletére vezettek. Az egy dolog, hogy alig egy órája szállt le a vonatról, útközben írva meg a jelentését, mint mindig, de nem értette, miért nem várhat az egész beszámolósdi másnap reggelig, amikor mindenki frissen, kipihenten ébred. De az ezredes külön hívatta, Ed pedig kihallotta a hangjából a telefonban, amikor beszéltek, hogy a férfit kifejezetten mulattatja a dolog. Persze, Mustang sosem ment be az irodába délnél előbb, nem kellett kellemetlen küldetésekkel bajlódnia még kellemetlenebb emberekkel hadakoznia, valahányszor megtudták, hogy Állami alkimista. Persze az Edward Elric név többnyire nyomott annyit a latban, hogy nem dobták ki azonnal, nem üldözték fáklyákkal, nem lőttek rá, vagy nem fenyegették meg. Az elmúlt három évben, mióta Állami alkimista lett és csatlakozott a hadsereghez, Ednek már mindenben része volt, amiben csak a magafajtának része lehetett. Amestrisben a legtöbb ember nem kedvelte a katonákat, az Állami alkimistákat pedig egyenesen gyűlölték és lenézték, mert azok a lakosság szerint eladták magukat a seregnek. Nemes egyszerűséggel a Hadsereg Kutyáinak nevezték őket, és ezen nem sokat segített, hogy az alkimisták jó nagy hányada előszeretettel élt vissza a képességeivel, ugyanúgy lenézve mindenki mást, ahogy velük tették. De Edet szerették, mert a többiektől eltérően ő tényleg segített az embereknek, jószívű volt és bár alkimista zseni lévén kissé beképzelt és nagyszájú volt, de nem lehetett rá azt mondani, hogy arrogáns, vagy ellenséges lett volna. Nem önös érdek vezette, amikor eldöntötte, hogy Állami alkimistaként keresi meg a betevőjét, hanem a körülmények vitték rá. Az anyja, Trisha Elric évek óta betegeskedett, Ed pedig nem látott más módot arra, hogy ki tudják fizetni a gyógyszereket, a rengeteg orvosi kezelést, a gyakori kórházi tartózkodást, minthogy beáll a seregbe. A hadsereg jól fizetett, és bár Trisha mindig attól tartott, hogy Ed valami meggondolatlan dolgot cselekszik, vagy életveszélybe kerül, mégsem tiltotta a dolgot. A fia már nagy volt, tizenöt éves, majdnem felnőtt, aki önálló döntéseket hozott és számolt a következményekkel. Ha az apja, Hohenheim még élt volna, bizonyára büszke lett volna rá, amiért ilyen jól gondoskodik az anyjáról. Igen, Ed megbízható volt, amennyire egy tizenöt éves alkimista zsenitől elvárható volt, sosem felejtette el felhívni az anyját, vagy meglátogatni, ha úgy adódott, sosem felejtette el a születésnapját, vagy más fontos eseményt. De néha tudott olyan is lenni, mint ötéves, vagy egy makrancos kamasz, akinek soha semmi sem jó. Azonban mindent összevetve, Trisha Elric nem is kívánhatott volna tökéletesebb gyereket Edwardnál. 

Ed végre elérte az irodát, és szokásához híven, kopogás nélkül rontott be a helyiségbe. Nem nagyon foglalkoztatta az emberek róla kialakult véleménye, az meg, hogy a felettese mit gondol róla, még kevésbé érdekelte. Az irodában már csak Roy Mustang ezredest, valamint Riza Hawkeye főhadnagyot találta, akik a késői időpont ellenére még dolgoztak. Legalábbis a férfi ezt a látszatot igyekezett kelteni, mialatt Riza bosszúsan tolta elé az újabb aktát. Látszólag a nő is szeretett volna már hazamenni, vagy legalábbis elérni, hogy az ezredes írja már alá azokat a nyamvadt papírokat.   
– Acél, milyen kellemes meglepetés! – vigyorgott rá az ezredes a belépő fiúra. – Kedves, hogy beugrottál. Milyen volt a déli határnál?  
– Meleg – morogta Ed, majd odamasírozott az asztalhoz, és nemes egyszerűséggel lecsapta a meglepett ezredes elé a jelentést. A lapok fele a földön landolt, de mit bánta ő? – Majd elolvassa, ha akarja. Én mentem.  
– Ilyen hamar? – kérdezte Roy, a hangjából pedig egyértelműen kihallatszott, hogy jót mulat. – Azt hittem itt maradsz még és…  
– Hogy megint rám sózhasson egy újabb küldetést, maga félkegyelmű idióta?! – kelt ki magából hevesen gesztikulálva a szőke. – Felejtse el, ezt is éppen hogy megúsztam élve! Most visszamegyek a hotelbe, eszem, alszom és holnap eltűnök innen a Keleti Városba. Ha nem tudná, az anyámat a héten vizsgálják meg, hogy szüksége van-e még további kezelésre. Úgyhogy ne is keressen!  
Ed választ sem várva, szélviharként hagyta el az irodát, miközben a két felnőtt döbbenten nézett utána. Mindketten tisztában voltak Trisha Elric nem túl fényes egészségi állapotával, de az ezredes nem tudta megállni, hogy ne próbáljon meg viccelődni egy kicsit. De úgy tűnt, a humor ezúttal visszaütött. 

Ed dúlva-fúlva sietett lefelé a lépcsőkön, miközben magában ezerszer is elátkozta Roy Mustang ezredest. Nem is tudta, hogy történhetett, hogy három évvel korábban pont alá került. Biztos volt benne, hogy a férfi intézte el, hiszen nem akart elpasszolni egy ilyen tehetséges alkimistát. Ed a homlokát masszírozta, miközben megállt, hogy kiereszthesse a gőzt. Nem elég, hogy ez az idióta barom leküldte délre, de az anyja állapota sem javul úgy, ahogy kéne. Milyen egyszerű lenne minden, ha az ezredest nem léptették volna elő, akkor maradtak volna mindannyian a Keleti Városban, ahol közelebb lehetne Trishához és nem kéne folyton agyonaggódnia magát. De nem tehetett semmit, mert amikor Royt áthelyezték, az egész egységnek, beleértve őt is, utána kellett mennie. Ed néha elátkozta a napot, amikor nem kérte, hogy maradhasson, hogy valaki más csapatába kerülhessen, de már késő volt bánkódni a kidőlt tej miatt.   
Ahogy így gondolkodott, hirtelen lépteket hallott, majd beszélgetés halk, mormogó zajára lett figyelmes. Először nem tudta kivenni, hogy miről lehet szó, ám ahogy a beszélgetők egyre közelebb értek, már értette is őket. Két férfi volt, és ahogy Ed megpillantotta őket, már azt is látta, hogy valami orvosféléknek tűnnek, talán valamelyik laboratóriumból. Egyszerűen rájuk volt írva, Ed pedig elég jó emberismerőnek tartotta magát. Csak a Központi Városban öt ismert laboratórium volt, bár az ötödiket elvileg bezárták, vagy legalábbis már nem működött vagy hat éve. Ed akaratlanul is fülelni kezdett, ez egyike volt azon tulajdonságainak, aminek sokszor nagy hasznát vette, sokszor viszont bajba keverte a kíváncsisága.  
– Nem tudom, nem tetszik ez nekem, Dr. Farrell – mondta az egyik. – A természettel szórakozva Istent akarunk játszani. Nem azt mondom, hogy eresszük el a lényt, de egyszer megütjük a bokánkat ezzel a dologgal.  
– Ne legyen már félős kisnyúl, Dr. Hole! – torkolta le az előbbit egy idősebb hang. – Egyébként sem a mi dolgunk az egész. A Führer utasította Dr. Barnettet, és mivel ő a laboratórium vezetője, neki engedelmeskedünk. A lénynek egyébként sincsenek érzései, és igényei sem. Gondoljon rá tárgyként, ne élőlényként, elvégre nem ember, még csak nem is állat. Ráadásul holnap Dr. Gessler is visszajön, megszakítva a szabadságát és végre a következő fázisba léphetünk.  
– Úgy érti… – Dr. Hole hangja elakadt, és ezek után olyan fojtott hangon beszélgettek, hogy Ed egy szót sem hallott.  
Bár nem hallotta őket, de a két férfi testbeszéde és tekintete annyit elárult neki, hogy olyasmit művelnek a laborban – Ed a ruhájukon levő jelzésből rájött, hogy a Hármas Laboratóriumban dolgozhatnak –, ami nem való minden emberi szemnek és fülnek. Az ő fantáziáját viszont felizgatta a dolog, és bár tisztában volt vele, hogy hatalmas bajba kerül, ha elkapják, de tudni akarta, mit őriznek olyan nagyon. Tudni akarta, miféle lényt tartanak fogva, amelyről csak suttogva lehet szót ejteni. Ki akarta deríteni még akkor is, ha ezzel el kell mulasztania a másnapi utazást. Az anyja meg fogja érteni, nyugtatta magát, miközben várt, hogy a férfiak távozzanak és ő is észrevétlenül lesétálhasson a lépcsőn.


End file.
